The Awesomest Day Ever
by Akakata7
Summary: Gilbert has an awesome feeling about this day. Why? He doesn't even know, it's just awesome! Gakuen AU. PruCan, Happy Birthday Gilbert! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi**

* * *

><p>"Kesesese~ Today is going to be awesome day, I can just feel it!"<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt, for some reason, woke up without having to be dragged out of his bed by his younger brother Ludwig. He dressed in casual jeans with a gray muscle short and a bright red jacket that matched the seventeen-year-old's piercing irises and fondly stroked a small yellow bird that chirped happily.

"Piyo piyo!"

"You think so too, Gilbird?"

"Piyo!"

"Awesome. Well, the awesome me has to go eat his awesome breakfast and go to the not so awesome school! See ya, Gilbird!"

Listening to his music through his awesome headphones while bouncing down the stairs, Gilbert nearly crashed into a startled Ludwig.

"Bruder, you're… Awake?" The blonde's voice was filled with disbelief and his ice blue eyes wide.

"Fuck yeah! The awesome me always wakes up, Luddy!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I meant, why are you awake so early? Usually I have to drag you out of bed so we wouldn't be late for class."

The albino shrugged with a cocky grin as he slid the headphones around his neck, music audible. "I dunno, but I have an awesome feeling about today!"  
>Ludwig raised an eyebrow, expression unreadable. Then he simply offered a small smile and turned away back to the kitchen. "Very well. I made pancakes today; your favorite."<p>

"No way!" Gilbert glomped his brother into a tight hug while giving him a noogie. "Luddy, you're the best!"

The strict German barely flinched and sighed. "Bruder, let go of me. Breakfast will get cold, and we have to leave for school within half an hour."

"Yeah! Awesome breakfast, here I come!"

* * *

><p>When Gilbert and Ludwig arrived at Hetalia High, they were instantly greeted by a bubbly Italian known as Feliciano Vargas along with his scowling older brother Lovino and the remaining members of the Bad Touch Trio: Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.<p>

"Ve, Ludwig, Gilbert! Ciao~!" Feliciano greeted, happily waving.

"Shut up, bastardo. You're giving me a headache!"

"Ah, Lovi~! Be nice to your brother!"

"No, tomato ba- Pervert bastard, where the fuck do you think you're putting your hands?"

"Ohonhonhon~ What are you talking about, mon cher?"

"Stop molesting the tomato bastard!"

"Well, you aren't . So I'm assuming he's up for grabs, non?"

"Francis was molesting me?"

"Why you-"

Gilbert grinned. This was perfectly (sadly, according to Ludwig) normal for him to hear in the morning.

"Hey!" He waved back. "Feli, Lovi, Franny and Toni! What's up?"

"Nothing much, ve~! Just waiting for you to arrive!" Feliciano chirped, running up to Ludwig for a hug.

"Guten tag, Feliciano." The German awkwardly let his best friend (*cough*boyfriend*cough*) do so. Gilbert snickered as Lovino started violently cursing.

"Fuck you, potato bastard! Don't touch my fratello!"

"Huh?" The Italian tilted his head to the side in confusion. "We were just hugging like always, fratello!"

"_Always_?"

Before Lovino could unleash his full wrath with the mustache he always kept in his pocket, Antonio wrapped his arms around the furious Italian. "Aw, Lovi, just let them be~! After all, we always hug!"

Francis and Gilbert choked back laughter while Lovino turned as red as his tomatoes. "S-Shut up, tomato bastard! Chigi!"

Ludwig sighed. He wished the people he was around would act more… Mature. He checked his wristwatch. "It's almost time class began. We should head in."

Gilbert cheerfully nodded and began to head up the steps to the door. Francis glanced at his friend in surprise.

"Someone seems happy today, non?" Suddenly, he was leering in the Prussian's face. "Is it l'amour? Ohonhonhon~!"

The albino shoved the Frenchman away from him in half disgust, half amusement. "No Franny. Now get away from me, I don't want to be molested!"

Francis pouted slightly while Antonio chuckled, his emerald green eyes sparkling, Lovino still in his clutch. "Why are you so happy then, amigo?"

"I just have an awesome feeling about today! Everything about today is going to be awesome, I know it!" Gilbert shrugged and dashed through the door while calling over his shoulder. "Come on, slowpokes!"

The Spaniard looked to Ludwig in confusion. "Huh? Pero, I thought it was-"

The German nodded stiffly. "It is."

Blue eyes were lit with amusement. "Mon dieu, did he actually _forget_?"

"What the fuck are we talking about, dammit?"

"Ve~! Is today a special day?"

Calculating and pale blue eyes softened. "I'll tell you later, Feliciano."

"WHAT ABOUT ME, POTATO BASTARD?"

"Later. Now let's go, Bruder has no patience whatsoever."

* * *

><p>During first period, Gilbert's energy was bouncing off the walls. The teacher was amazed at how much energy the Prussian had.<p>

"Gilbert," She called for the twentieth time, "Sit down and stop fidgeting."

"Sorry…" He muttered, glad that his seat was in the very back. Quickly bored as the teacher went back to writing on the white board, Gilbert glanced over at his neighbor: Kiku Honda.

Kiku was a quiet and polite Japanese boy. He was very patient and Gilbert liked him, which was actually rather surprising.

"Hey." Kiku looked over. "I'm bored."

"Gilbert-san, maybe you should try calming down." He suggested, his voice barely audible.

"How?"

"Close your eyes and-"

The albino waved his hand, instantly dismissing the thought. "I'm not going to meditate like some fucking monk."

The Japanese boy simply sighed. "Well, I guess it is no wonder that you are so excited today…"

Gilbert gave his a questioning look. "What? Why?"

Taken aback, Kiku blinked his dark eyes. "O-Oh, never mind. It is nothing."

Kiku turned back to the teacher while Gilbert glared into the boy's side. "Tell me!"

"Gilbert!"

Whoops.

"Do you need a detention?"

"No…"

"Then shut up and pay attention. This is your last warning."

"Whatever you say, teach."

* * *

><p>Second and third period weren't much better. Gilbert just couldn't sit still. He tapped his fingers restlessly and continued to grumble. His red irises darted around the whole room, avoiding the board. Not that he ever paid attention anyway.<p>

"Gil?"

Gilbert glanced up to see his timid and passive-aggressive friend, Matthew Williams. His mouth instantly stretched into a grin. "Birdie! Hey, how are you?"

Matthew smiled. Gilbert was one of his best friends and one of his only besides the only few he kept: a quiet Lithuanian boy named Toris Loriantis who seemed to tremble often, a hot-headed Cuban named Carlos Garcia who was always smoking, a sullen Dutchman called Lars (no one really knew his last name) who seemed to smoke pot constantly and Ivan Braginski; the Russian junior the whole school feared.

"Good. You?" _I have a strange group of friends..._Matthew thought, recalling each and every one of them. Then there was his over-protective twin…

"Mattie!"

Speak of the devil.

The Canadian turned around. Sure enough, there was his near identical brother Alfred F. Jones and his frequent victim of harassment and student body council president, Arthur Kirkland.

"Hey, Al, Arthur."

"Alfred, Artie!" The Prussian grinned.

Alfred mirrored the grin and high-fived the albino. "Hey, dude!"

The British man narrowed his stunning green eyes in contempt. "This may be a free period, but you are not to yell for the whole room to hear what you're saying, git. And _don't_call me that!"

"What are you guys doing?" Alfred questioned, sky blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Flirting?"

Matthew choked on air while Gilbert snorted. "Hey, you may be openly gay Alfred, and I'm bi, but we all know that Birdie's as straight as Ludwig's posture."

The Canadian looked away, faintly glowing red and Arthur gave him a sympathetic and understanding glance.

Alfred laughed, oblivious. "Hey, you never know! Mattie might swing the other way!"

"Alfred, belt up!" Arthur snapped.

"Artieeeeeeeeee, why?"

"Because you're embarrassing your brother! He's right here!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Mattie."

"It's fine…"

Alfred turned back to Gilbert. "Dude, are you excited for today?"

Gilbert blinked. Again? "What are you talking about?"

"Ya know, it's-"

Hastily, Arthur covered his childhood friend's mouth and began to drag his away. "Oh, look at the time! It's almost fourth period. We're off!"

The Prussian knit his eyebrows together in confusion. Why was everyone acting so weird today? "What the fuck was that?"

Matthew sighed in relief. Alfred has almost given it away… He shrugged. "It was just Alfred being Alfred… You know, the usual."

"Really? 'Cause this keeps happening and-"

Luckily, the bell rang, saving Matthew from anymore questioning.

"I have to go, Gil. Sorry, see you later!"

Gilbert watched the Canadian flee the room as other students filed out while chatting. He shrugged again. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The rest of his morning classes passed with the Prussian twitching and trying to endure the boringness of math. Who the fuck needed to know how to derive numbers from the quadratic equation or whatever shit that was anyways?<p>

Soon it was lunch time and Gilbert headed off towards the cafeteria. That was before he ran into someone.

"Watch it!" He snarled before realizing who it was.

"Is there something wrong, comrade?"

Fuck.

Swallowing nervously, Gilbert fought the urge to vomit blood. "Watch where you're going, Braginski."

Ivan cocked his head to the side, a murderous aura radiating from him. "Kolkolkol, you were the one who ran into me in the first place, da? It is not my fault that you are stupid."

The Prussian bristled. "Fuck you!" He snapped.

Bad idea.

Within a fraction of a second, Gilbert found himself pinned to the wall with the large Russian leering over him. "Care to repeat that?"

Gilbert gulped, trying to keep a strong guard up. A crowd was beginning to form, whispers and jeers all around them.

"I said: 'Fuck you'."

Before Ivan's fist could connect with his face, he heard a voice call out next to them.

"Ivan, stop!"

Surprisingly, he did stop. He even dropped Gilbert to the ground who groaned in relief.

"Thank you, Ivan." The Canadian was relieved that the Russian had released the Prussian.

"You called, Matvey?" Abruptly, Ivan grabbed Matthew and began to drag him away as the crowd immediately parted. Matthew glance over his shoulder to Gilbert, worried.

"W-What? Where are you taking me, Ivan?"

"I was looking for you."

"I was in front of you the whole time!"

"You are too short, Matvey. Grow."

"I can't just grow instantly, Ivan."

The conversation began to fade into the distance as the group dispersed and Gilbert stretched, getting up. He made a mental note to thank Matthew for saving his sorry ass later.

"Damn that fucking Ivan." He muttered, heading towards the cafeteria again. "Well, he won't ruin my awesome day!"

When he did arrive at the lunchroom, he went over to his usual table with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, the Vargas brothers and his own brother. There were two others there which caused him to groan.

"Fuck. What are you two doing here?"

Elizabeta Héderváry rolled her eyes. "We can sit wherever we want. Right, Roderich?"

"Hello, Gilbert." Roderich Edelstein coughed. "Yes, Elizabeta."

The Prussian scowled and sat down in the remaining seat. "Go get a room!"

A frying pan came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face.

"_Fuck!"_

Lovino snickered. "Bitch slap! Serves you right, jackass!"

"Where the fuck do you keep that thing anyway?" Gilbert rubbed the bright red mark on his cheek.

"You have no need to know." Elizabeta smiled sweetly and turned back to Roderich. "So what were we talking about?"

"Someone is jealous, non?" Francis sighed dramatically. "L'amour is such a beautiful thing… Yet so tragic!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Antonio patted Gilbert's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, amigo. You'll find someone eventually."

"_Eventually."_

"Lovi, you're not helping."

"Ve~! Does anyone want pasta? It'll help you feel better!"

"Shut up, bastardo! Don't give them your pasta!"

"But why, fratello?"

"Because! They're jackasses and don't deserve it!"

Ludwig sighed and glanced over to his brother. He frowned when he saw Gilbert wasn't as excited as earlier. "Bruder, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I almost just got pummeled to the ground, that's all."

"A fight? Again?"

"Not my fault, Luddy! It's Braginski's fault!"

"You picked a fight with Ivan again, mon cher?"

"Shut up. It wasn't my fault."

"Amigo, how did you manage to escape? He never lets people go."

"All thanks to the awesome Birdie he did."

Francis's eyes lit up. "Mon petit cousin Mathieu! He stood up to Ivan?"

"Well, they _are_apparently friends."

"Is that jealously I'm detecting?"

"_No_."

"Ve~! Gilbert likes someone?"

"That macho potato bastard number two _likes_someone? That's rich."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. All of you!"

Gilbert stood up stiffly and stormed out of the cafeteria.

The residents of the table all exchanged looks with each other.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm not the one who hit the bastard with a frying pan!" Lovino protested angrily when six pairs of eyes settled on him.

"…It was his fault for provoking me!"

"He _always_provokes you, Liz."

"So? It's his own fault!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"…PERVERTED BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM ANTONIO!"

"Ohonhonhon~!"

"Lovi, you called me by my name! Fusosososo~!"

"Chigi! Don't fucking touch me!"

"But Lovi…!"

Ludwig face-palmed. Several times.

* * *

><p>Gilbert turned the faucet and splashed his face with the cool water, enjoying his small reprieve. He kept thinking about Matthew for some reason. Dammit. Even if Matthew <em>was <em>bi or gay, he would probably end up with Ivan… "Damn, this day started out pretty awesome too…"

"And now it's not?"

The Prussian jumped five feet into the air at the quiet voice.

"B-Birdie… You scared the fucking crap out of me."

Matthew tilted his head slightly and sheepishly looked at the ground. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Gilbert quickly recovered. "Were you here the whole time?"

A light blush danced across the Canadian's face. "Um, yes. I came in here to get away from…" He shuddered.

Red eyes narrowed. "Did that bastard do something to you?" He demanded, grabbing Matthew's shoulders.

"E-Eh? No." Violet irises blinked back. "I just saw my brother making out with Ivan as usual. Then they went into a closet and..." He shivered again.

"Because- Wait, what?" Stare. "Alfred… And Ivan? I thought they hated each other!"

A simple nod. "Yeah. They're always been drawn to each other…"

"Oh." _I thought you and Ivan had something…_"That's… Unexpected."

"Is it really?" Matthew frowned. "I thought it was obvious."

Gilbert snorted. "As obvious as it'll be when Francis and Artie start dating!"

Another stare. "They _are_dating."

The albino choked. "Are you fucking _kidding_me?"

Matthew regretfully shook his head. "No, I'm not. Francis tends to… Share his experiences." Poor boy, being cousins with the Frenchman.

"Asshole… Never told me."

"I thought it was obvious."

Gilbert scoffed. "Apparently not."

"It's okay. I only know because Francis, Al and Arthur all come to me." Matthew laughed quietly.

The Prussian's eyebrow quirked. "Even Artie?"

"He needs _someone_." Matthew shrugged and Gilbert couldn't believe how utterly cute the other boy looked.

"Birdie, I really like you."

A pause.

"W-What?"  
><em><br>Damn.  
><em>  
>Innocent violet eyes were wide in disbelief.<p>

"Shit, that was stupid of me. I'm so-"

"I…"

"-rry. I didn't-"

"I like you back."

"-mean to and-!" Now it was Gilbert's turn to stare. "Wait, what?"

Matthew was now fully red like the tomatoes Antonio and Lovino both loved. "I like you back."

"I… I thought you were straight!"

"I was… Then, well, you know… I guess I'm bi."

Before he knew it, Gilbert found himself hugging the Canadian in a tight embrace. After a few moments, he let go and gave his best shit-eating grin. "This day just got awesome again."

Matthew smiled, taking the albino's hand and leading him out the bathroom. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Now he was curious.

"You'll see. But first, I need to cover your eyes…"

"Here." The Prussian handed his favorite bandana over. With a timid 'thank you', Matthew carefully and gently tied it around his eyes so he was unable to see anything.  
>Matthew gingerly took Gilbert up several flights of stairs and down a hall, cautiously guiding him.<p>

"Birdie? Where are we?"

"One moment."

Gilbert heard a door open and he was led inside. The bandana was removed and what Gilbert saw truly made this day the awesomest day ever.

Colorful streamers were decorating the whole student council room. Balloons of various shapes and sizes were placed and a giant banner with a brilliant design was draped across the whole room. A table was in the center of the room with a gigantic cake and gifts of all shapes and sizes were upon it.

Around the table stood all of his friends, happily smiling: Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Kiku, Elizaveta, Roderich, and Matthew, gently squeezing his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Gilbert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to Prussia! I submitted this five minutes late... -.-;;<strong>

**This is a one-shot, supposed to be about Gilbert's birthday. In the actual series, he says he doesn't remember his actual birthday, but this is considered Prussia's birthday.**

**Originally, this was supposed to be just about Gilbert and his birthday. How the hell did all those pairings get into here? PruCan, RusAme and FrUK... My top three pairings! I didn't want the PruCan in here, though I don't mind it. NOT MY FAULT. *points* IT'S THE CHARACTERS. MATT AND GIL WANTED IT.**

**So... I hope you enjoyed! This was my first Hetalia fic. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
